elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Thargoid Scout
The Thargoid Scout is an alien vessel used by the Thargoids. One Scout subtype has been identified: the "Marauder Variant". A new variant will be added in Beyond Chapter 2. History The wreckage of a lone Thargoid Scout was first discovered on September 28, 3303, on the planet HIP 17125 A 3 A in the HIP 17125 system.r/EliteDangerous: Elite Dangerous 2.4 new Unknown Ship (crashed) Hip 17125 A 3 A -65.8193 | 48.8662 The circumstances of the discovery are somewhat mysterious, as the original discoverer of the wreckage is unknown. It is hard, but possible to scan it to create a "Crash Site" POI in the Nav panel - the problem is to find appropriate location; it was scanned with shown distance 510m at the edge where rocks and bottom of the ship meet. SRV analysis of the wreckage identified it as a Thargoid Scout by comparing it to existing knowledge databases. High concentrations of mycoid particle, the bioweapon used by INRA against the Thargoids during the first conflict in the mid-3100's, were also detected. Scattered near the wreck were green canister-like objects identified as Thargoid Biological Matter. A second Thargoid Scout crash site was discovered on January 6, 3304 by CMDR Sileo (Wing Atlantis), on planet 2 A in the Pleiades Sector LN-T C3-4 system.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/398645-Second-thargoid-scout-has-been-found On February 27, 3304, following several weeks of Thargoid Interceptor attacks on stations equipped with Aegis laboratories throughout the Pleiades Nebula, pilots began reporting encounters with active Thargoid Scouts both in the Pleiades and in the fringes of the Core Systems. The Pilots Federation designated these vessels "Marauders". The ships demonstrated greater agility than Interceptors, but proved vulnerable to conventional weaponry.GalNet: Week in Review (March 3, 3304) Capabilities Variants Design The Thargoid Scout has obvious organic characteristics, but not to the same extent as a Thargoid Interceptor, and has an octagonal configuration reminiscent of both Interceptors and Thargoid Surface Sites. It is also much smaller than an Interceptor, and comparable to an Eagle in size. Weaponry Thargoid Scouts have two weapons: a rapid-fire energy weapon that partially breaches shields and can inflict damage directly to a ship's hull and modules. If the target has no shields they will fire caustic enzyme missiles that are also used by Thargoid Interceptors; which cause caustic damage. The energy weapon is weak, and a well-shielded ship should have no issue shrugging off multiple salvos and because of the low threat bringing along Decontamination Limpets will easily deal with any damage or caustic residue.YouTube: Thargoid Scout Attack!!!! Elite Dangerous Beta! Vulnerabilities In sharp contrast with Thargoid Interceptors, Scouts are weak both offensively and defensively, relying on attacking in numbers to make up for the deficit in combat capability. Scouts lack the ability to deploy Thargons, have no Thargoid Hearts to target, cannot regenerate, and are not especially durable. Both standard weapons and AX weapons are effective against them. Scouts lack any form of shield making ballistic weapons extremly effective. While they are highly mobile they lack any form of Chaff Launcher or Silent Running, making turreted weapons very effective in destroying them quickly. While small and medium ships operating alone may struggle while confronting large numbers of Marauder Scouts, large ships with enough weapons and shields can take on these encounters with relative ease. Despite this Scouts attack in large groups and can deal quite heavy damage over time. They should not be underestimated during any fight. Crash Site Locations Notes *On Frontier's 24 hour charity live stream for SpecialEffect, David Braben confirmed that a new version of the Thargoid Scout is coming early 2018. Braben said ''"some of you would have seen some Thargoid ships in the game that crashed on the surface. Those ships might well date back to 3250 or thereabouts so it's quite possible early next year you might see those in a slightly different form."''https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingFaintCheetahTwitchRaid Trivia *The Scout's design and movement are based on a Flying Saucer; a concept the Thargoids have retained since the first Elite. *Unlike Thargoid Interceptors, Thargoid Scouts are always encountered in groups, never alone. *Also unlike Interceptors, Scouts are very aggressive and will always shoot on sight of a player, whereas Interceptors are generally docile unless provoked. The two kinds of ship will co-operate when encountered together, however. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Thargoid_Scout Gallery Thargoid-Scouts.png|Thargoid Scouts Thargoid-Scouts-and-Interceptors.png|Thargoid Scouts and Interceptors Thargoid-Scout-Top-Close-Up.png|Thargoid Scout top close up Thargoid-Scout-Top.png|Thargoid Scout top Legacy-Thargoid-Ship.png|Thargoid legacy ship Thargoid-Scout-Close-Up-Side.png|Thargoid Scout close up side Thargoid-Scout-Space.png|Thargoid Scout in space Thargoid-Scout-Shoots.png|Thargoid Scout shoots Thargoid second ship crash.png|Thargoid Scout crashed Thargoid second ship crash 2.png|The ventral side of the Scout Thargoid second ship crash 3.png|The profile of the Scout Thargoid second ship crash 4.png|Brown discoloration on the hull may be mycoid contamination Thargoid second ship crash 5.png|The crash site from above Thargoid second ship crash 6.png|The ship compared to an Eagle Thargoid Scout analysis.png|The SRV analysis of the wreckage scout.png|Thargoid Scout Blueprint References Category:Alien life Category:Ships Category:Thargoid Ship